Through the Mirror of Erised
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are in a world where the rest of the order have fallen. They've been taken prisoner by Voldemort, but they find hope in the Mirror of Erised, which transports them to an almost identical world, where they find a young Remus Lupin, and attempt to free Sirius, and start new lives. Hermione and Ginny aim to change this worlds future. RL/HG and SB/GW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I own nothing.**

**Set in the Marauder Era. Hermione and Ginny find their way into another world, one very similar to theirs, but with slight differences.**

**Pairings: HG/RL and GW/SB**

**Thanks to my beta - Michy Drarry Shipper for agreeing to Beta yet another one of my stories :D**

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were the last ones left.

The other members of the Order of the Phoenix were long dead. Harry Potter was dead. The Weasleys were all gone. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, even the house elves. They were all gone. Taken down during battle, fighting in desperation for their lives, and to save the Wizarding World.

But Hermione and Ginny were kept alive. As they watched the members die, in front of their eyes, they were the only ones left standing. They waited for the curse that would end their lives, but were stunned instead, only to be taken to Voldemort.

Had they known about what would happen, that they would be the last two left alive, they would have turned their wands on each other at the same time. They should have talked about what they would do if they failed, but no-one wanted to think about that being a possibility.

If they had just had a moment to send a killing curse at each other, they wouldn't have spent the last couple of years being tortured by the Death Eaters.

The girls hadn't gone down easily, but Hermione blamed herself. Watching Remus get hit by the curse aimed at her, him dying at her feet, she had just wanted to drop to the floor and hold him, but she didn't, she couldn't. There had been Death Eaters all around them, and they had still had to fight. Remus had been the only one left standing with her and Ginny, and with just the two of them against nine Death Eaters, they had had no chance of winning.

For hours at a time, day after day, they experienced so many different forms of torture, designed to make them change sides, give up secrets or drive them slowly insane.

But there were no secrets to give up, they would rather die than change sides, and they feared that they were close to becoming insane. They lived on next to no sleep, tortured to the point of near death, and then healed and given potions, just so they could endure it and live through it all over again, hours later.

They hoped one day they might even be allowed to die, and both girls were living for that day to arrive. There was nothing left to fight for.

**...~oOo~...**

Voldemort sat on his throne and looked at the girls bound in chains and rags in front of him. The Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and everything the girls stood for, were all long gone, yet they refused to bow to him.

He had thought of every way to torture them, including binding them into a pensive, forcing them to watch the people they loved die over and over. That was his favourite form of torture, as he could watch the Order break, each member, every Professor at the school, until Harry died at his feet and Voldemort rose to power. He relived his greatest moments, and they relived their worst.

But what Voldemort didn't know was that each girl had their own memory that hurt them even more, the memory that their hearts ripped out and forced them to watch the men they loved die. They had lost everything in that battle, but that didn't mean they had much to live for that day.

"Mudblood and Blood Traitor, I have a gift for you both," he hissed at them, with an evil smile on his lips. "Bring them to the mirror," he ordered and a death eater grabbed them by the arms and forced them in front of the Mirror of Erised.

Voldemort's latest find.

"Look at yourselves," he ordered. "See what remains of you. Nothing. You are both nothing."

The girls stayed silent.

"Everything you see around you, everything you want or desire, right there in front of you, but you're both here alone. There is nobody left, nobody to come and save you. You'll stay here forever, until my Death Eaters are kind enough to kill you."

Voldemort's voice was full of glee as he told them this, and the girls didn't move. Their eyes stayed on the floor, not daring to look up at the mirror.

"And what you want – you'll never have it. Tell me, Mudblood, what do you see?"

Hermione refused to look at the mirror. She knew exactly what she'd see there. She knew that she would be punished later for this, but she couldn't bring herself to look into those amber eyes again. Behind her she heard Voldemort's angry tones

"Imperio."

Hermione and Ginny both looked into the mirror.

She saw her family and her friends, she saw the man she loved who dragged her away at the end of the battle, who died for her. She saw everything she once had. The imperio had been lifted, but neither could tear their eyes away.

"Tell me what you see!" Voldemort demanded, and Hermione kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the mirror.

Voldemort's newest form of torture. It showed the girls what they wanted, but could never have. He had found a way to break them even further, and from the looks on their faces, he knew the Mirror had been a brilliant idea.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed, and Hermione's body shook with the overused curse. She managed to stay on her feet, but her legs threatened to give out from under her.

Ginny was asked the same, and endured the same torture, and when Voldemort stopped, she tried not to cling to Hermione.

There was only a moment for them to recover, before the pain from the next curse went through both their bodies, and they joined hands, holding on as best they could, hoping to gain the tiniest bit of comfort from each other at the faces of everyone they loved, and the pain shooting through them.

The curse was lifted and the girls looked into the mirror again, the familiar faces bringing them a slight bit of comfort.

"Make them tell me," Voldemort hissed, and a couple of Death Eaters stepped forward, yanking both girls back by their hair, and forcing Veritaserum down their throats.

"What do you see?" Voldemort hissed.

"I see everyone I love surrounding me. My family, Harry, Remus, Sirius, the rest of the Order and the Weasley family," Hermione replied, in a monotone.

"I see the same as Hermione," Ginny said, her voice sounding as lifeless as Hermione's did.

They watched the figures surrounding them, smiling sadly at them, and the images faded to show two of the Marauders. The ones they loved, the ones that had died right before their eyes. Sirius standing behind Ginny, and Remus behind Hermione, their arms over the girls. Hermione wished with all her heart that she could feel that arm around her. Their faces looked destroyed as they looked at the girls.

Slowly Remus and Sirius de-aged, until they were in their 20's, and the girls stared at the handsome men standing before them. Remus reached out a hand, as though offering it to Hermione, and she gave in to the urge to touch that hand.

Voldemort's joyful, cruel laugh sounded behind her, but she didn't care anymore. She reached her hand out to the glass to touch Remus' and her fingers went through slightly, and she felt a tugging sensation, similar to the feeling of apparition.

She pulled back slowly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Her gaze moved up to Ginny's through the mirror, who's eyes had gone wide, as she had seen what had happened.

"Touch his hand, Ginny," she whispered as quietly as possible. "On three."

She squeezed Ginny's hand three times.

Hermione let out a whimper, hope filling her for the first time in years, and she touched the glass again, Ginny doing the same. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as they pushed their hands through and let their bodies follow, the sounds of Voldemort screaming for someone to grab them following, and the sound of curses, narrowly missing them.

They hit the ground in agony.

"Are we free?" Ginny sobbed, clutching Hermione's arm and Hermione looked around and her gaze fell on a man sitting at a desk.

A familiar man.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said, shocked.

* * *

**Go on, write your review in the box, tick the little boxes underneath and then confirm.**

**You know you want to!**

**Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. I was quite surprised as to how many people reviewed (not that I'm complaining, in fact I love reading the reviews)**

**Thanks to my Beta - Michy Drarry Shipper who is brilliant by the way.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Headmaster, there's got to be something, I mean, can you get me in to see him, if I could just ask him..."

"No, I can't, Remus, I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied.

Remus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before looking back at Dumbledore.

"As you know, I've been speaking with all the packs. None of the ones that have been in contact with Death Eaters, have any knowledge of Sirius Black being one, and I know that he would never..." Remus said, trailing off.

"Remus, I'm sorry, but Sirius was the secret keeper. Everything so far just shows that he killed Peter and the muggles, there were witnesses."

"Maybe he was under Imperius?" Remus tried.

"You said you didn't notice anything off about him, you can't claim to have noticed anything now, three years later."

"But, Headmaster, I can't leave him in there, we've got to think of something..."

"Remus, I've been speaking to all my contacts, do you think I'd leave him in there if I had any other choice? Have you considered for one moment that he might have actually done it?"

Remus glared at the headmaster. "He would never do it," he growled, his usually hazel eyes glowing amber. "I will keep looking for a way to prove his innocence, with or without your help."

He spun around, to leave the room, and heard a voice behind him. "However, I will keep looking for an answer. I still have doubts too. I never would have believed Sirius would have been able to do that."

Remus nodded, and started walking towards the door. He was sick to death of no-one except his parents taking him seriously. His parents believed that Sirius was innocent, but what could they do? He was sick of being almost all alone in his belief and in his life in general. He just wanted his friend back, he would do anything to have Sirius back, anything to not be alone anymore, to just have a friend.

The sight of a mirror in the corner drew his attention. There was light beaming from it and his steps faltered. Where the angle of the mirror should have shown the door, instead it looked as though it was reflecting another room entirely.

"Sir, what is that mirror?" he asked, his anger disappearing with his curiousity.

"That, Remus, is the Mirror of Erised. It shows you what you desire."

Remus nodded, having read about the mirror. "What about the light?"

"Light?"

"It's glowing, there's a light coming from it. Do you not see?"

"No I don't. However, this has happened before. Can you tell me what you see in the mirror?" Dumbledore's voice sounded urgent.

Remus stepped towards it, and what he saw made him take a step back.

"There's a man, he's laughing. Some girls..."

Remus moved forward. He could make out his reflection in the mirror, the broken girl, the beautiful girl who had tremors running through her body looked from the mirror, straight into his eyes.

"Someone's hurting her," Remus said, angrily, moving closer until he was able to reach out and touch the girl. She reached out for him too. "She can see me..."

In the mirror, standing next to him, was Sirius Black.

He shook his head, trying to understand. He could see two girls, one looked at him as though she had seen a ghost, the other was looking at the spot where Sirius should be, but he wasn't there. He wasn't actually in the same place the girls were, it was as though he was a ghost on both sides of the mirror.

Remus' hands touched the mirror, meeting the first girl's hand, and he felt fingers brush his, before the girl pulled her hand back, her eyes going wide.

"I felt her hand," he whispered, "and she felt mine."

"It's because she's really there, in another world," Dumbledore said. "She can come through, but only you can bring her through."

Remus reached both his hands out, as the girls did the same, and their fingers met his and this time he was prepared. He grabbed their hands, and pulled hard, stumbling backwards as the girls had the same idea, throwing themselves forward at the same moment.

As their bodies hit the floor, he let go and moved backwards, shocked at what he had just done.

"Are we free?" The redhead said, tears streaming down her face, as the she grabbed the other girls arm.

They looked over at the Headmasters desk.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Remus realised his manners and he reached out his hands, offering to help the girls up.

They both looked at him for a moment, and he went to withdraw his hands, used to the fact that people didn't like to touch him, until the brunette, the one who had reached for him first, spoke.

"Remus?" she whispered, and the redhead looked shocked.

She reached out and allowed him to help her from the floor, and he reached to help the redhead up.

The brunette stepped over to him and he moved back, away.

"What happened to you, Remus? You look so..." The girl shook her head, and looked into his eyes.

She reached her hand out. He flinched and she pulled it back quickly.

"Did we time travel?" The redhead asked, looking towards the headmaster, and the brunette moved her gaze away from Remus.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Ladies, to be short, the Mirror has brought you from another world to ours, which I will explain later. But I think we need to get you to the hospital wing, now. Remus, please get Minerva and meet us there."

Remus nodded, and quickly pulled off his cloak, handing it to the redhead, and next took off his jumper, leaving him in an old t-shirt, he handed the jumper to the brunette, who pulled it on. It fell to her knees, but at least she was covered.

"Thank you," they both said to him, and he nodded.

They had only been wearing rags that were filthy, and shaking, from fear or cold, he didn't know, but he could make one kind gesture.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ginny," the brunette said, before they slowly made their way across the room, glancing back at the mirror.

"Can you see him?" Hermione asked. "He's not happy to have lost us."

"Who is he?" Remus said, softly.

"That's Voldemort," Ginny said, and Remus' head whipped around.

"That's him? But that man can't be even human?"

"That's Voldemort from the future, or however this works – after he wins the war and takes over the world. He's not human, that's how he managed to return." Ginny told him.

"He returns? He wins?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye absent, as he glanced in the direction of the mirror, but he wasn't able to see what the other three could. All that stared back was a young girl, waving at him.

"Yes, but we know how to stop him," Remus heard Hermione say, her lips curled in disgust as she glanced at the angry man in the mirror. Remus could see the hate in her eyes. They left the room.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully I'm a bit more on track with my updates now. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Remus quickly rushed to get Minerva from her rooms. He told her briefly what had happened, not that he knew a lot himself, but stating that some girls had come through the Mirror of Erised was enough to have the Tartan-clad Professor following him swiftly through the halls towards the Hospital Wing.

They arrived there moments after Dumbledore and the girls, who they saw being pushed towards some beds by Madame Pomfrey.

"Remus, you're a good healer, come here and help me," Madam Pomfrey ordered, drawing the curtain around Hermione after handing her a hospital robe, and waving her wand over Ginny, to assess the damage.

After a minute, Hermione pulled back the curtain slightly, to show she was changed, and Madam Pomfrey gave a robe to Ginny, shutting her curtains as she ran her wand over Ginny.

Once they were both changed, and she had checked them, she disappeared into the office to get some potions.

"Ladies, if you could tell me..."

"Albus, do you not see the state of these girls, I think now is not the time for questions," Minerva said, her eyes taking in the frail, beaten, half-starved girls in front of her.

"My dear Minerva, I was merely going to ask –"

"Enough, Headmaster. They've clearly been tortured with the Cruciatus curse, they're still shaking from the after effects," Poppy scolded him, leaving the office with an armful of potions.

"Poppy..."

"They look like death, they look worse than Remus ever has," she said angrily. Remus frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. He knew it was true.

Madam Pomfrey was forever coming to his house after the transformations and healing him and forcing him to eat. She wouldn't just allow him to lay on the floor of the Shack, (which Dumbledore still allowed him to use, setting the wards to the Shack so that only he could apparate straight in and out). Madam Pomfrey was the women who shouted at him to get off the floor and stop acting like his life is over, she wouldn't allow him to lay there and die like part of him wanted to. The part that was starting to realise that he couldn't do anything for Sirius, and that he'd forever be alone and friendless, and always considered to be a dark monster, no matter how light the man was, the Werewolf would always make him dark.

"Poppy, I understand, but I'm sure they have questions."

Poppy handed half the potions to Remus, and he brought them to Hermione and slowly started opening them, and getting her to drink them.

"I have an important question," Ginny stated. "How long has Sirius been in prison?"

Remus' eyes flicked up to meet hers. "How do you know about Sirius?" He demanded. "He didn't do anything, he's innocent, he wouldn't have –" Remus growled, his eyes flashing.

"Remus," Madame Pomfrey interrupted, scolding the man as though he were a child. "Don't take that tone with them, they've been through enough already. They only asked a question."

Both Hermione and Ginny smiled at him, which made him falter slightly. "We know he's innocent, and if this world is the same as ours, we know how to prove it too," Ginny said.

Remus' eyes flicked between the pair of them. "How?" he demanded, his heart beating faster. "You really can prove it?"

"We can't say right now," Hermione said softly. "I suggest we get into details tomorrow. It's been days since we last ate, we barely get to sleep and that's usually on the dungeon floor. It's nice to have beds to rest in."

Hermione watched Remus, torn between leaving them to rest, and asking about Sirius, and she sympathised with him.

"It'll be the first thing we discuss tomorrow," Hermione promised, "but please remember that this isn't our world, we haven't come from the future of this world, just the future of another. We might not be able to prove it in the same way we would back home, but we'll do our best. I promise. We'll tell you exactly what happened in our world, you just have to keep an open mind."

He watched her share a look with Ginny.

Remus nodded. "I've waited this long, what's one more day," he said.

"You slept on the dungeon floor?" Minerva asked, concern laced in her voice.

"It wasn't that bad, Draco would sneak in and cast cushioning charms on our part of the floor, but only if there wasn't any guards around," Ginny said.

Remus looked between the girls, wanting to trust them, but he struggled to do so. Trust in the wrong person, whoever that was, caused James and Lily's deaths and Sirius' imprisonment.

But these girls thought they could prove Sirius' innocence. Two girls that fought against Voldemort. They were Voldemort's prisoners, they weren't Death Eaters.

"Three years," he said, answering their earlier question. "Well, just off three years since he was put away."

"We're in... 1984?"

Remus nodded.

"We were in the year 2000 I think, we lost count of the days, but it was about 2 years since he won the war, and we were captured."

"Ladies, can I get your full names?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, a relation to Arthur and Molly, their daughter perhaps?"

Ginny nodded. "Surely you would know that already, I should already be born here?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "After their sixth son, Ronald, Molly was told she couldn't have any more children. I believe that neither of you exist here, that's why you've been able to travel to this world."

Ginny looked saddened by the news.

"What about you, Miss Granger?"

"Muggleborn," she replied, glancing down at her arm. Remus followed her gaze and was appalled to see the word 'mudblood' carved several times into it.

Dumbledore looked down at her arm too, the twinkle in his eyes missing, and his eyes flicked to Ginny.

"Oh, don't look at me, mine aren't as bad. I was only a blood traitor after all, still a pureblood, so Voldemort didn't want to damage me too much, because I would be a wonderful wife for a Death Eater once I was broken enough to change sides."

"Did you ever consider it?" Remus whispered, wondering how the girls were so strong.

Ginny shook her head. "I'd go from one torture to the other. If I had gone over to the other side, I'd be married to some sadistic Death Eater that would rape me and torture me. I would never become one of them," she spat, disgusted at the very notion that it could happen.

Remus' eyes turned to Hermione.

"If I gave in, Voldemort would have won. Everyone still fighting him, the few groups left out there, they would give up."

"Why? How were you so important?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Because I know how to kill Voldemort," Hermione said. "I know how to get rid of him in a way to stop him returning. We failed last time, but now we have years before he will return. Once we start making changes here, we could start a chain effect and he could come back at any time, so we'll work out a plan for that, so he'll never come back."

"How do you know? You make it sound like you were the only one who knew?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny knows, it's one of the things we discussed, in case one of us escaped, we would do our best to take him down. I found out because I was part of the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor Princess, Harry Potter's best friend," she said, bitterly. "For the most famous Muggleborn to stand beside Voldemort, would show that there was nothing left to fight for."

"Harry's best friend?" Remus said in shock, and Hermione nodded. "Ron Weasley and I were Harry's best friends, we would have died to save him, but he was the one to die, and the Order all slowly followed, even you, Remus. Yours was the last death I saw before we were captured. You died for the cause, loyal until your last breath. Not once did your loyalty to the Order, to Harry, to me, to any of us falter."

Remus gave a small smile, glad that this strange girl had so much faith in him, and even if it was a different him, he knew that he would always be as loyal as the other Remus.

"Would they have married you off to a Death Eater too?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I would have had it easier than Ginny. Draco informed us that I was to be given to him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, well, unless ordered. He was my age and he was completely terrified. He was forced into being a Death Eater, his father wanted him to become one, and if he didn't... well, there were threats on his mother's life. He had no choice and he couldn't get free from them... But I had no intention of giving up. I was ready to die before giving up," Hermione said, and Remus could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

"I think the girls need some rest now, I'd like everyone out," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Girls, tomorrow come to breakfast, and then we'll have a meeting and discuss the Mirror in more detail," Dumbledore said, before he, Minerva and Remus turned to leave.

"Headmaster, Remus, Professor McGonagall," Hermione called, and they all turned around.

"Please don't utter a word of this outside this room to anyone, because we don't want anyone to know who we are, where we're from, or about Sirius, until we've made plans."

The three nodded in agreement, promising not speak to anyone about it, and left to head back to the rooms they were previously in.

Once back inside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore looked back at Remus.

"Remus, please return here for breakfast in the morning, and bring your parents."

Remus nodded, and stepped into the Floo to head back to his parents' house.

* * *

**Review please :D**

**It's really nice to get reviews from a story. Just takes a minute to write and send it :)**


End file.
